


A Very Valentine Day

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, This is cute, Valentine's Day Fluff, ship them you cowards, tweek is soft, tweek wears thigh highs and crop tops, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Plotless Valentine fluff between Clyde and Tweek.





	A Very Valentine Day

Clyde adored Valentine’s Day. He loved spoiling his significant other. Granted, he tried to spoil his partner everyday. But on Valentine’s Day, he had a perfect excuse. 

It was the weekend, Saturday, and he walked to Tweeks house, gifts in hand. He knocked lightly on the door. Tweek answered. He was wearing shorts and a pink hoodie. Tweek smiled at Clyde “hey, h-honey.” Clyde leaned down and kissed him softly “hi baby. You’re so cute.” Tweek blushed and stepped side “c-come in.” Clyde walked in and took off his book bag. “I have something for you.” Clyde said. Tweek smiled “w-what, ngh, is it?” Clyde pulled a box of chocolates and a teddy bear out of his bag. Tweek blushed and held them. “T-thank you.” Tweek whispered. Clyde kissed him. “Anything for my baby.” Tweek smiled “I, ngh, d-didn’t know w-what you, gah, wanted so-” Clyde put his finger over his lips “all I want is you.” Tweek blushed “that was cheesy.” Clyde poked his nose “you like it.” Tweek nodded “I, ngh, b-bought a cute, gah, V-Valentine’s outfit.” Clydes eyes widened “show me.” Tweek nodded and they walked up to Tweeks room. “C-close your, ngh, e-eyes.” Clyde nodded and turned around, covering his eyes. 

Tweek grabbed is outfit. He had bought red knee high tights, a white shirt with red hearts, a cute crop top sweater that was red and in white lettering said ‘love’, and he bought a red choker with a heart in the middle. Tweek spun around in front of his mirror “ngh, o-okay.” Clyde spun around. His jaw dropped when he saw Tweek. Tweek turned around in circles. Clyde blushed “uh. Um. You look adorable.” Clyde confessed. Tweek smiled “i-isn’t it, ngh, cute?” Clyde nodded “oh hell yeah. I wanna take you on a date.” Tweek smiled “o-okay, ngh, let me c-change.” “No!” Clyde yelled. Tweek jumped. “Wear that. I want to show you off.” Tweek blushed and played with the hem of the skirt “ngh, a-are you sure?” Clyde nodded and grabbed Tweeks hand “let’s go to Starbucks.” They walked there hand in hand. 

Tweek got more nervous as they got closer. Clyde gripped his hand “it’ll be okay. If anyone says anything, I’ll fight them.” Tweek smiled slightly “d-don’t, ngh, fight p-people.” Clyde kissed Tweeks cheek “I love you.” Tweek smiled “I l-love you, ngh, t-too.” Tweek tugged at the hem of his skirt when they walked in. Clyde dragged them to the counter. The girl behind the counter looked Tweek over “you’re adorable.” Tweek flushed “t-thanks.” Clyde smiled “and you were nervous.” Tweek looked down at the ground. “Can I take your order?” The girl asked. Clyde nodded. He ordered Tweek a latté. Clyde got himself some complex order and he got a bunch of cookies and pastries. 

Tweek smiled and helped him carry the items to the table. Clyde sat down across from Tweek and held his hand. The cups they got were Valentine’s themed. Some latte artist had put a heart in Tweeks drink. Tweek blushed “d-did you, ngh, a-ask them t-to, gah, do this?” Tweek asked Clyde. Clyde shook his head “I did not.” Tweek tilted his head “t-then, ngh, why i-is this h-here?” Clyde shrugged “it’s Valentine’s Day.” A person who was sitting behind Tweek turned around “it’s also a day of confession. I think someone likes you, also you’re outfit is adorable. Fuck gender rules.” Tweek blushed “t-thank you.” Clyde gripped Tweeks hand to get his attention. Tweek turned to his and was met with Clydes face. Clyde kissed him “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” Tweek blushed “H-happy, ngh, Valentine’s, h-honey.” Clyde rubbed his thumb in circles on Tweeks hand and gazed at him lovingly. Tweek took a sip of his drink “i-it’s, ngh, really g-good.” Clyde nodded as if he hadn’t heard Tweek. Tweek smiled at him. 

A group of squealing girls walked up to them “y-you two are so cute!” One of them blurted out. Tweek twitched “hng, t-thank you.” One girl held out her phone “I took a picture of you two.” She said. Clyde scrunched his nose “without permission?” She nodded “you’ll see why.” Tweek grabbed the phone and stared at the picture in awe. 

He and Clydes hands were connected in the middle of the table. Tweek was drinking his drink while Clyde was gazing at him. The light behind them made the whole scene look softer. 

Clyde grabbed the phone “oh.” The girl nodded “I take photography classes.” “S-send this, ngh t-to me.” The girl nodded and they exchanged numbers. Clyde raised an eyebrow at Tweek when the group walked away “what are you gonna do?” Tweek winked and sipped his drink “y-you’ll, ngh, see.” Clyde pouted. They left Starbucks after a little and went to Clydes house. 

Clyde lifted Tweek up and spun him around. Tweek giggled and wrapped his arms around Clydes neck. Clyde sat down on the bed, placing Tweek on his lap. Clyde smiled at him “you’re so cute and I love you so much.” Tweek cupped Clydes face and kissed him “I l-love you, ngh, t-too.” Clyde laid back and pulled Tweek down on top of him “cuddles and Netflix?” Clyde asked. Tweek nodded “that’s wonderful” 

A few days later Clyde got to see what Tweek did with the picture. Tweek had bought a clear phone case and printed out the picture. He put the picture in his phone case so he could always see it. Clyde thought it was adorable. Tweek had also put heart stickers on his case. Clyde fell in love with Tweek even more. Tweek pulled out another copy of their picture and gave it to Clyde. “H-here, ngh, do w-what you, gah, want w-with it.” Clyde grabbed one of the magnets on his locker, and hung the picture up on the inside of his locker. “We should mass print this picture.” Clyde said. Tweek blushed “w-why?” “It’s a beautiful picture of us. We should make a scrapbook.” Tweek leaned up and kissed Clydes cheek “okay.” Craig, Toke, and Jimmy stopped by the couple. “Cute photo” Token said. Craig nodded “whipped.” “Y-y-you two are p-per-per-per, great for e-each other.” Jimmy stuttered out. Clyde smiled brightly “aren’t we the cutest? Show them your phone case babe.” Tweek blushed and held up his phone case. “That’s so adorable” Token said. “My baby is so thoughtful and cute” Clyde gushed. Tweek smiled and looked at the ground. “You two are gross I hate it.” Craig mumbled. Clyde lifted Tweeks face and placed kisses all over. Tweek giggled and tried to push him away. Clyde grabbed Tweeks hands and held them tightly. “You two need to chill.” Craig said. Clyde kissed Tweek one last time and pulled away “so cute” he cooed. Tweek blushed “ngh, y-you really, gah, need t-to control y-yourself, ngh, in s-school.” Clyde pinched Tweeks cheeks “I can’t, you’re so cute.” Tweek pushed Clydes hands away. “L-let’s just, ngh, get t-to class.” Clyde pouted “we can’t skip?” Tweek shook his head “no.” Clyde pouted and followed Tweek to the classroom. “He’s basically on a leash” Craig sighed. Token and Jimmy nodded. “He really love Tweek.” Token said. “I-it’s really c-c-cute.” Jimmy said.

**Author's Note:**

> so like. i had this one written and then i redid it cos i hated the other one so this is my final product and i still hate it lolol.


End file.
